


Leaving for college

by darus_rovia



Series: Rovia-Dixon household (with Ronnie!) [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), daryl is the chill and paul is freaking out, leaving for college, short and sweet, stay away from tequila, warning about underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darus_rovia/pseuds/darus_rovia
Summary: Their son Ronnie is leaving for college. Daryl and Paul say their goodbye.





	Leaving for college

**Author's Note:**

> i found this little gem when i was cleaning my laptop. figured why not to publish it?  
> kudos and comments are very welcome and well appreciated.

  
"We can help you-" Paul said, his hands fidgeting.

"Paul" Daryl groaned, wrapping his arm around his husband.

Their son Ronnie smiled, gripping the moving box tighter. "I'll be _fine_ "

"I kno' ye will" Daryl muttered.

"You can call us anytime" Paul reminded.

"Drink with care and stay away from tequila, alright?" Daryl smirked, earning an slap from the shorter parent. "Christ, Paul, he's leavin' for college. We didn't raise a mormon"

"How would you know? You didn't go to college" Paul muttered.

"Everybody knows everyone of 'em is goin to try alcohol"

"He's not even close to 21 yet!"

"Like ye didn't drink at 18" Daryl rolled his eyes, but turned to his son again. "Ronnie, M'serious. _No tequila_ "

"Okay" Ronnie laughed.

"Just-" Paul covered his mouth with his hands, "yesterday you left for kindergarden"

"Dad, come on" Ronnie groaned.

"Yeah dad, get a grip" Daryl chuckled.

Paul shook his head, "Am I the only human here? You're just standing there" he told his husband.

"Oh I'm freakin' out on the inside" Daryl muttered. "But we'll have the house to ourselves, don't gotta keep quiet no more" he smirked, receiving an evil smirk from Paul.

"Dad, papa, back to earth" Ronnie reminded. "I better go"

The grown men hugged the teenager tightly one more time.

Ronnie smiled, "Okay. I'm gonna miss you. Don't let him go full Dixon" he nodded toward Daryl.

"There's nothin' wrong goin' full Dixon" Daryl squinted his eyes.

"Honey, there's a reason why it's Rovia-Dixon and not vice versa" Paul said, but Daryl kept glaring, "and now you grunt in agreement because you know I am right"

Daryl grunted.


End file.
